Death's Magical Connection
by The Dream Walker
Summary: They never should have meet, but L. Lawliet and Harry Potter were friends for one short year at the end of which L. thought Harry died and Harry forgot. Now years later what happens when they meet once more...
1. Prologue

**Death's Magical Connection**

_Sadly I do not own either death note or harry potter all that I do own is this story idea and the puppetry that is required to make the characters do what I want._

Prologue

It is a strange and abnormal world that we live in, but it is in this strange world that we live those two boys that should never have meet encountered one another. A large whale of a man named Vernon Dursley was on a business trip with his family for the year in Japan. Normally this would be a joyous occasion but since three years ago nothing in his life had gone his way. Three years ago his wives freak of a sister had got herself blown up and now here they were forced to care for their burden of a so called nephew. The poor boy that was on his uncles mind was occupied otherwise, he was on his hands and knees using a holed up rage that had been his only pair of socks. He was coughing due to the numina from the cleaning products that he was given to clean the house while his relatives were away. Suddenly he heard his uncles bellow of Boy. His relatives never called him his name to the point it was vague. Springing up from the floor running as hard as his four year old legs would carry him. Tripping on the enormous baggy clothing that covered his petite form, he rose approaching his uncle. He could smell the alcohol rolling off of him in waves; it was never a good thing when his uncle came home with that smell it normally meant pain would soon follow. Shacking in what could only be described as pure terror the young four year approached his uncle. His aunt was out shopping for his cousin Dudley, probably for something else he did not need but the only thing the poor boy realized that his uncle would not hold back now. An hour, three broken ribs, and a fractured wrist later the boy was outside doing his best to pull up stray weeds from the yard. This boy's name is Harry Potter and he was about to encounter his first friend.

Seven year old L. Lawliet was watching the new neighbors from the window in Whammy's house for the gifted. This was only the second week that they had been there and something was obviously wrong. The family seemed picture perfect except for this one boy, he was like a smeared out picture of a person a misplaced shadow it seemed. It appeared that the child only showed up to do chores, despite what the weather might have been and the clothing was horrendous. The family was not much better both the husband and what could only be the man's son were extremely large while the wife resembled a horse. They were disgusting in his brilliant mind but the child who stuck out like a sore thumb doing those chores was a mystery, one that he was determined to solve. After hours of watching the house the family left leaving the younger boy by himself, something that seemed wrong and yet he did not say one word. Instead he left the house putting on loose ad hated shoes and quietly approached the small child. At a closer look the boy could not be more than two or three and was noticeably hurt from the way he was favoring one hand more than the other. Unexpectedly the young boy who he was approaching looked up and L. was frozen. The boy's eyes were green but no green he had seen before of knew of, for that matter, could describe what kind of unnaturally green and drew him in like a black vortex. Fear was displayed in those eyes and a curiosity much like his own solely he raised his hand and did a traditional wave and hello. The boy looked at him as though evaluating his every move and slowly raised his own hand swiftly waving it and then continued to weed the yard. L. closed the distance between them in what seemed like a graceful display and sat on is feet observing the work the boy was doing. They sat there for five minutes before L. got bored and asked the shabby looking boy what he was doing. "chores." It was progress the boy had spoken to him despite his failure to look at him and the one word response it was something. "Why?" the boy shrugged "because Uncle Vernon said so." Better. It went on like that L. asking questions the boy answering with one or more words until L. saw the family coming around the bend. "I have to go." The boy looked at him with eyes that screamed a plea for him to stay but the look was gone as soon as it appeared and the boy was looking back at the task at hand. "What is your name?" the boy was about to answer but heard the door burst open. The fear was back in the boy's gorgeous eyes as he jumped and started to push L. farther and farther from the house. Getting the idea L. went home determined to find out more about the boy.

Unfortunately L. had to wait three days before the boy appeared again once more pulling the weeds out of the lushes lawn. He once more waited for the family to leave before going to the boys side once more. Though it seemed imposable to him the boy looked worse than before. His clothing had trace amounts of blood that most probably came from his busted lip. His frame was thinner and L. would swear that if he had lifted that shirt he would have seen his ribs not accounting for the black eye and a whip mark that was on his arm where the sleeved had slipped. "hello." It was enough for the green eyes to look up and cause a smile to appear on the bruised face. They started talking L. asking questions and the boy answering them. "What is your name?" the boy paused then looked at him "Boy." puzzled L. repeated the name and Boy nodded. It continued with questions like what was his favorite color, why they moved there and other such nonsense questions until Boy's family arrived and L. left leaving Harry or Boy with only a name and happy memories to face the beating that was going on behind locked doors.

It was two months of the same progress that finally drove L. to confront the family. Normally L. would find his answers and loss interest but with Boy the mystery went on for eternity, so summoning Watari he advanced toward the house. It took some convincing and a small bribe from to the Dursley's as they were called before they allowed Boy to come over to Whammy's house as a so called playmate for L. . They left the house of the Dursley's and when Whammys came into view he heard Boy gasp. To Harry this all seemed like a dream someone coming to rescue him during the days, though he had to go back and do his chores at night, and talk to him despite that he was a freak then heading to a castle. Harry looked at his knew friend L. and grinned unaware the L. looked away a pink tinge to his cheeks from the sight. When the car stop and L. got out Harry followed grabbing onto the older boy's clothing. L. glanced down and patted his head and led them into a room that was filled with lots of toys and a computer. L. viewed the boy that was clinging to him "you can play with whatever you want." L. had wanted to watch Boy doing something he would normally do for fun and went to sit at his computer as he observed Boy's reaction. What he did not expect was Boy to just stand there looking in awe at the toys that surrounded him not touching a thing, instead Boy went and sat behind him watching his every move and action on the computer. Harry had been told that he was to never touch a toy no matter what someone said and Harry stuck to this rule going to sit beside his friend and watch him. L. had taken off his shoes and sat hunched over like a glorious bird waiting for something to happen. Harry waited for the questions to start so that he could answer them but L. never asked them. Silence filled the room for hours as Harry fidgeted in the awkwardness of it all, finally he gathered what shred of courage he could and spoke first "hello." It was quiet and shy he knew that because he had never spoken before but to reply a yes mam or yes sir. L. who had been looking at case files looked up at the small greeting and nodded. A few minutes later Boy walked over to him and the computer and looked at the profile that he had pulled up. The man's name was Mitchell Laurence, he had gone to jail for attempted rape and was now a prime suspect for the murder case he was working on. Beside his picture was another of the crime scene from the murder he was accused of. L. watched as Boy's unnaturally green eyes studied the pictures the pointing to the man shock his head. "He didn't do it." L. looked at him and pulled up the pictures of everybody that was related to the case. Finally Boy pointed to the husband "he did it. That was all he did and then went and sat down as though waiting for L. to do something. Two weeks later L. noticed four things he was not growing bored of Boy as he did other things, next Boy was correct that the husband had murdered his wife though he had no idea how he knew, that Boy was smart though undereducated and stranger than normal boys his age, and he could stay lost in those mystic green eyes for hours forgetting all else like he was doing now. Boy had taken to hugging on a large black crow doll that L. had recently gotten whispering to it and was now looking at L. curiously. L. stepped closer and sat down in his normal position and glancing at Boy started the first conversation they had in days. "How did you know that man was the culprit?" huge round eyes shrunk in confusion "what, cul…culpit?" L. thought of how to phrase this to someone small then himself "the bad guy." Boy nodded, "bad guy have something in the eye and his foot print is on the window pane and under the bed." It was the longest sentence L. had heard Boy speak. "Oh." Boy then went back to talking to the bird and frustrated L. growled out "what are you talking about?" for some unfathomable reason Boy started to shake in fear. "My dream." Blinking L. asked another question soothing his voice until Boy's shaking ceased. "What do you dream." It was the start of a conversation that opened L.'s mind to the wonders that Boy held. Boy started talking about Dragons and men with pointed stick, people who turned into large dogs and flying on brooms. If L. did not know that those things did not exist he would have sworn they did the way Boy told his stories. It was not but three days later that L. started to teach Boy all that he could and have him help on a case, and to his amazement Boy was never wrong about the culprit it was like magic. It was a paradise were time meant nothing to them and neither noticed when five months had passed.

Shortly after the end of the fifth month Boy did not come over and nothing L. and Watari could do could make the Dursley's hand him over. It was two weeks before Harry came over to Whammy's house and his image was horrible. After spending his days at Whammys they had brought Boy back to a slightly better weight and a lot better clothing but now in front of them were a disgusting child. Holed clothing was worn and blood spots were clearly seen. Boy had bruised and cuts some fresh some not and when L. tried to touch him he pulled back, not a normal reaction. L. turned trying to go investigate on his computer what was going on and felt the familiar tug on his clothing from Boy's touch. Smiling he led them back to their sanctuary though L. was forever changed.

Harry had loved the time that he had spent with L., it had made him forget all of his problems at home unfortunately it also made him forget the things he was not meant to do. At L.'s house he could talk to L. about what he thought was wrong and after going home to his uncle and corrected his cousin Dudley in his speech. His uncle had beaten his so hard he thought he was going to die. He had been locked in the pantry, his room while they lived here and only taller than his previous room the cupboard under the stairs, healing the wounds. It was two weeks before he could walk and to his uncle that was good enough to send him to earn his keep at his so called 'friends' house. He was worried when L. looked at him in disgust and turned to leave. Desperate he grabbed his shirt and L. smiled leading them to the haven that was L.'s room. After that event Uncle Vernon had taken to beating him every night one he got home to keep up his proper education and every day he would go back to L. and talk and play as though nothing happen. It was another two months before things changed and although Harry would have loved if it was for the better it wasn't.

L. had been worried Boy was getting more and more pitiful looking if that was how you phrased it. The younger child came in with more injuries until while walking around the school he passed out blood seeping through his clothing. He picked up the small child his fear only causing more worry at the lightness to Boy's frame. It was then that he discovered the extent of what was going on at the Dursley's. The adults had said something about child abuse and after looking it up L. was sickened to the point he vomited. Anger filled him how dare they do something so horrible to someone so innocent so sweet. By the end of the day the Dursley's were called to come get Boy and L. planned on confronting them. Boy was so scared he was shaking. When Vernon Dursley came he took Boy's hand and led him to the car. Somehow he had convinced the adults to let them take him and L. could see the bone breaking pressure of the man's grip. He ran after the car and watched in pure terror as Vernon pulled Boy out of the car by his neck and Boy despite his effort could not escape. The house door slammed and he waited, he heard Boy scream in pain and nobody was around but himself to hear. By morning it was silent and Whammy's house had located him. After telling them what he heard they adults went to the house to see the child but the Dursley's claimed he ran and after the police had searched the house and found no evidence of the child even existing they left. It was the last time L. ever saw his friend and the only thing he would remember was the fear that was in those eyes that he so loved, and the promise that he would save him. It became the reason he quit caring and became a detective, one day no matter how long it took he would find Boy's body and send the Dursley's to jail.

Years passed and neither expected to see the other again, L. thought Boy dead and Harry though L. was part of his imagination. It was only after Voldemort's defeat and Harry's determination to leave the wizarding world behind that they would encounter the other again.


	2. Chapter 1

Death's Magical Connection

_Sadly I do not own either death note or harry potter all that I do own is this story idea and the puppetry that is required to make the characters do what I want. Ps. Thanks to those that reviewed and commented I enjoyed the wonderful advice._

**Chapter 1**

Harry stared out the window, watching the birds fly by and dreamed his was on his broom. Bags were displayed under his eyes so clearly he took on a skeletal like look. Harry was afraid of sleeping. When he closed those luminescent green eyes he saw the ruby red eyes of his enemy fall into clouded mist when he had shoved that sword though his chest.

It was true about what they say a sword just makes death all that more real. He could still feel the blood running warmly down his hands. People clapped him on the back in congratulations yet his conscious shouted in denial that he had just killed a human, not much of one but still another human. Everyone told him that he did a wonderful thing but the feeling of guilt and self-hatred never ceased.

It took a month of staying with his Uncle and dealing with the hatred of the house before he was tossed into the streets. More like ran. His Uncle had started to wanting to play with him thankfully he never made it that far; it was the one thing he was grateful for.

He dare not go to the Burrow to face Ginny and Ron and Hermione had just gotten married so that was out of the question. Now he sat on a plane to Japan follow a dream that stretched into his past. He always dreamed of a bird that would talk and watch over whispering words of encouragement. He would look the bird in the black onyx eyes and fall into a joyous sleep. It was a dream that never changed and appeared at least once if not twice a week.

When the plane landed he did the first thing that made since, he brought a house large to compare to most of the houses he had seen and old. He wanted a house with history so he purchased one that was made for old time lords and covered three fourths of a street for space. The house was open and secure, easily holding all the traps that Harry had to set before his paranoia took over. He shook his head he supposed Moody's voice of constant vigilance had finally taken what was left of his normalcy. What he loved most was the garden though.

The garden itself held a small lake and gazebo littered with plant of all kinds. It didn't even include the middle part of the house, which was left open holding a large cherry tree and a small amount of purple plants. The sounds and quietness of the area gave him peace and though his house was grand to others and would be considered expensive he thought nothing of it. In fact since **his** defeat the money that Harry found he owned made buying two continents only a small dent in is bank.

It was in this garden that Harry found himself in often enough with nothing to do but the small hobbies he had started. One such hobbies was cooking, thanks to the Dursley's influence he could cook up there right with all the great culinary chiefs but the other was painting.

Back home when Remus had discovered his painting of Hogwarts before and after its fall he was astonished. He could barely manage the whispers of praise before he ran showing the rest of the Order. They to where brought to tears and silence by the mere beauty of them. Hermione was the reason that his painting was well known though. She had shown her parents and they and barrowed them and had them hung in a gallery. Thousands of people showed up gazing at the painting entitled Rise and fall by an unknown artist who signed his paintings Wizard. Demand for his art work increased and now ranged from things such as dementors and Norwegian Ridgeback to quidditch and Albus Dumbledore. So in his garden he sat painting the things he could remember and the scenery that he saw. Hoping to live his days out peacefully.

L. Lawliet stared at his computer screen the bags under his eyes highlighted by his pale skin. He had little to go on with this new case and was running into countless of dead ends. The murderer was killing randomly as far as he could tell following a pattern in how they were killed alone. Each victims house was opened with no force, no locks were picked as though the victim had just let the killer in. the victim was always killed along with all those in the house at the time. The cause of death was unidentifiable and left no trace of the killer and on the front of the door the morning after the people inside the house were killed an authentic Wizard painting was found.

L. came to the conclusion that it could be the painter that was murdering these people yet he could find nothing on him. The only clue he had gotten was the paintings had started in England by a Mr. and Mrs. Granger and their daughter, who had vanished after her parents were killed, and was now in Japan.

He had tried all of his contacts even going so far as to investigate in the pentagon in the U.S. in search of the man who painted under the name of Wizard. A knock on the door drew his attention away from the screen that was becoming an obsession. "L." Watari entered holding a cheese cake with strawberry syrup. Turning off his computer screen and closing it so not to damage his equipment and took the cake from the wrinkled hand. "L. you are obsessing with this case." L. nodded he knew full well that he became quickly obsessed. Watari shook his head "no sir you are obsessing just like you did with Boy." L. stopped eating the cake and put it down. Everyone understood that Boy was never mentioned.

"What do you mean?" Watari realized his mistake but L. was losing weight and what sleep that was possible for the young man and his worry had overridden his caution. "You are acting as you did after Boy disappeared. You do not sleep missing what sleep you had to begin with. You are not eating be it substantial food or your sweets and loosing energy, if you do not recover and pull back we will have a repeat of Boy." he left it at that choosing to leave L. to his work.

L. was left in shock at Watari's observation and going to a mirror realized that Watari was correct. So coming to the decision for a rest of his mind he went showered, changed his clothing, and summoned Watari for an outing.

Normally something as this would mean nothing but fate always has other ideas that are meant to take us by surprise. In this case Harry had just left his house to shop for supplies, while L. was going on his outing. L. was a curious creature through and through, he never used his real name and the only one who knew what his name was Whammy of Whammy's house. So when people, myself included, called his name he left the mystery alive by abbreviating was never needed to be abbreviated.

His name was not the only thing that was curious about the current L. in fact since we last left him he had lost his attachment to people. When Harry or Boy left he had gone insane searching and coming up with nothing. It was as though Boy never existed. He considered himself a genius but he could not locate a single child and his body… it became the feeling of grief that he could do nothing that became the drive to his success.

The drive that lead him to fate granting him the ability to see his lost friend once more with a chance for something more.

It was loud and Harry was on constant alert. He felt as though hundreds of eyes stared at him, if he had gone to a doctor they would have called it Paranoia but as it was he did not trust anyone after all that had happened. He was pulled from his thoughts of the past and mistrust when he bumped into a elderly man.

Looking down he found the old man held a stunned look upon his face while he wore a rich western style suit. It was strange for where he was in his opinion no idea about how he himself stood out in his traditional kimono.

Watari looked up at the young woman who had made him loss his balance, a feat that was hard to do considering his training he had obtained while under the guardianship of L., and could not help but contemplate why she was dressed the way she was. "I'm sorry sir." The voice was soft and yet held the authority one would expect of a leader, it was also slightly deeper than the voices of other women he had heard. Watari saw the hand that was held out and took it gratefully and once risen bowed. "no miss I am the one that should apologize." Looking up he saw that the fair face had become contorted with ire. Finally after watching the face calm and the thoughts fly into a set position Watari saw eyes like no other. Bright green that shone stronger than a flame hypnotized him so that he almost did not hear what was being said…"I am male."

Harry could not believe he had just been labeled as a female. He admitted that since he had arrived about six months ago his hair had grown reaching just between his shoulder blades and was in a ponytail but come on was he really that short and girly. Sighing at the quizitorial look he acquired his suspicions where only confirmed. "Are you really?" was all the older gentleman could get out and Harry nodded.

Watari started to laugh and the poor boy appeared disgruntled he laughed harder barley managing to put out an apology for his mistake. It was then that L.'s voice reached his ears. Turning he found a L. at a loss for words and uncharacteristically gapping at the young man that he had run into.

L. could not believe the sight that fell into his vision. Watari and he were going down the street after leaving his favorite cake and coffee shop and without his noticing he had lost sight of his guardian. He had backtracked and found Watari laughing while a youth in traditional noble clothing pouted. Calling out to them both he was taken aback by eyes that he had not seen in about fifteen years. Eyes that were unnaturally green and drew him in like a black hole, eyes that he could not replicate though hundreds of computer programs, eyes that remained burned into his mind…in front of him on the face of this being was Boy's eyes, meaning that this could only be…Boy.


	3. Chapter 2

Death's Magical Connection

_Sadly I do not own either death note or harry potter all that I do own is this story idea and the puppetry that is required to make the characters do what I want. Ps. Thanks to those that reviewed and commented I enjoyed the wonderful advice._

**Chapter 2**

L. was having hard time breathing. In front of him stood a being that held no record, a being that was not meant to exist. It was not possible. Putting his mask of distance and lack of feeling he approached the pair. The being in front of him, he refused to admit that this was Boy, gave the impression that the being was female but small things like the small Adams apple and lack of chest told L. that this being was male.

Watari stopped his laughter and saw that the young man beside him tense. "L." it was a question in a statement that L. picked up easily and raised his eyebrows, but gave no response. Watari turned to the youth that held green gems for eyes and bowed. "I am afraid that I must leave Mr.…"

Harry gave a wary grin "Potter" the name held an instantaneous effect. The elder man rose eyes wide in shock and the other youth who looked only a few years older than himself looked as though he was lying holding a hatred in his eyes that would be on par with Snape.

Watari took a brief moment as he regained his composure. The name Potter was a well-known family name. The Potters where nobles of all kinds and the current heir was one of the richest men alive. In a magazine that he had read the Lord Potter was the most popular and out of sight being that could exist not including that the current Lord Potter had taken on the title of Lord Black not including the fortune for that family being its only heir and hold the wealth of the older family of Lupin not as well of a known family like the Potters of Blacks.

Watari was in shock as it dawned on him that he has just called on of the world's most prestigious men a woman and started to bow and apologies. He only stopped when a melodic sound of laughter filled his ears.

Harry could not help but laugh as the elderly man seemed to understand just who he had called a girl. It was a common reaction that many people had to seeing him. The best one that he could recall was the time he had gone into a shop for really nice suits wearing what a lazy teenager outfit and had gotten told by the manager that he was not welcomed there. He then went to a little shop that was being outshone by the store and brought what he thought was even better suits.

In the end he told the press about the store and who he was, case in point the store that refused to serve him was out of business rather quickly.

L. was confused something he was unaccustomed to. The fact that this was a Potter led him to the conclusion that this could not be Boy. He sighed a breath in relief that this was not his Boy. The eyes could be a connection to Boy though and that meant he would have to carefully observe the young man in front of him.

Approaching the Lord Potter L. held no restraint while he looked the young man over. Harry stopped laughing his eyebrows raising past his fringe that he used to hide his famous scar.  
"You look to young to be Lord Potter from my information he was nineteen and you could not be passed fifteen."

Harry scowled turning on a forced smile that hinted at death. "Yesss I get that a lot but it does not mean that I am not nineteen and have a baby face." He had not meant for his s's to be covered in parselmouth yet the effect was in his favor and he watched as the younger man felt the displeasure Harry was thrusting at him.

L. could only remember seasoned warriors that were able to thrust that much displeasure at someone with just there voice. The only exemption to that where people who had a past haunted by blood and murder something he could not see for a Lord's child.

Watari felt the tension between the two blowing up; even the crowd had started to form some kind of bubble to avoid them. Placing his hand on L.'s shoulder he shook his head. "L. that is uncalled for. I do not think that this young man would lie to someone he had just meet."

Harry smiled sadly at the old man, he could never lie efficiently everyone always said his eyes gave away his thoughts thus gave away the truth. Suddenly he felt grief for those that he would never see again and lost all continuing this outing even if it meant he had to starve.

L. watched as what appeared to be depression consumed the being in front of him and felt an unfathomable guilt. There was no need for him to feel guilt; he had done nothing wrong and yet….

Narrowing his eyes L. held out his hand to the young man who was on the verge of leaving shacking, something obviously wrong. "Come with me." The tone of his voice left no room for anyone to argue and still Potter hesitated. Reaching out and gripping the others wrist L. started to lead the Lord to his second favorite restaurant that held the best cake.

Harry did not fight the strange man as he led them past the crowd into a restaurant that was practically empty. It was small so he did not feel as nervous or as paranoid as they took their seats. A waitress that looked amusedly at him with the look of giggling being held in, she came almost as soon as the three of them were seated to take their order.

It was a simple order tea and cake and yet Harry could hardly believe the amount they served. The chief himself came out and asked the strange young man what he thought and asking them to give their opinion on the new cakes for free. The young man's face was practically glowing and he could not suppress a snicker at this and the elderly man was smiling and shaking his head. It was then that the chief noticed his presence.

The chief could not stop staring at the beauty that his most frequent customer brought in. the shape of the face was dainty and the small statue only added to the fae like appearance, but it was the eyes that told of the real beauty. Green eyes that shone and seemed to glance at his soul. Bowing he placed one of the ice creams in front of what had to be a noble man's daughter because of the silk kimono. A soft thank you was his reply and the chief could not help but blush.

Harry could not really understand what the man was doing giving him on of the experimental desserts but he just gave a soft thanks and dug into the sweet. Now growing up deprived of regular food much less sweets, Harry could not but help but become a sugar fiend despite how much Madam Pomfrey tried to stop this. As the chilled sweet hit his tongue he could not help but blush with the excellent flavors that were not only unique but delicious.

Turning to the chief Harry spoke in a excited tone like that of a child "is that pickles, brandy, apples and apricots?" surprise filled the chiefs face "only a little bit of pickle juice and the apples and apricots where socked for hours and cooked before they were mixed in. you have wonderful taste buds Madame."

The excitement fell slightly from the woman's face. "I am sorry but I am male." The chief then went blushing back to the kitchen but Harry could feel the man's eyes on him throughout the meal.

L. would have been laughing if not for his control and the look of disappointment on Potters face. "My name is L. and this is Watari." Green eyes looked up and a smile followed only enhancing their splendor.

Harry nodded pleased to finally have their names and pulled out his money to pay. Watari started to protest but a silent look from Harry quickly cut them short. "Thank you for this. Now that I feel better I have better start that shopping for the food this week." He looked and found that L.'s eyebrows had disappeared into his hair line.

L. thought he had not heard correctly "you are shopping? What of your hired help?" The lord Potter looked offended and huffed much like a child would. "I do not have hired help to much could go wrong when you depend on someone else to care for you." L. nodded it made sense to him and was surprised that more of the wealthy still had the help though.

Watari was the one that offered to escort him around the shopping area. The older man had seen something in L. that had been forgotten long time come to life and was not about to stop the progress it held for his twenty two year old ward.

Harry really did not mind and they all just talked. It was nothing big mainly with L. questioning Harry with that detective glint alight in his eyes and the Potter lord answering them. "What is your first name?" that threw Harry for a loop he had thought he had given it already… "Harry, Potter Harry." L. made the comment that it was an unusual name that caused Harry to laugh. "Yes it is but it is better than names such as Longbottom or Dragon." L. was silent for a minute "did you know someone with such ridicules names?"

By the time Harry had finished his shopping the sun was setting. He was also carrying several large bags with what seemed like great ease shocking both of his companions. "Do you need a ride?" that question from L. had Watari on alert. His ward never gave free rides there was always something for him in the end be it a clue to a case or he learned the address of someone he wanted to investigate.

Harry shook his head declining politely taking off slowly to the sunset. Watari rounded on L. quickly but for once L. was plainly not listening as he stared after the Lord Potter and for some reason Watari gave up leading them to the car doing nothing else but smiling.

Once Harry was at home he swiftly put the food up and set to the garden. He wanted to paint the strange man who had gone by one letter that meant something. Harry also had to prepare for his 'guest' for tomorrow. He was to paint some unicorns that were coming in to model so that he could have the color correct.

After what seemed an eternity of failure at capturing L.'s face Harry choice to head to bed. That night was one of the worst ones he had in a while. He had woken up screaming and started to break things that shadow had moved.

It was a long time since he had a dream that bad. The red eyes of his capture as the curses cut into his skin, the cruciatus curse threatened to steal his sanity. His tormenter consisting of Greyback and Bellatrix had laughed as he bleed to death beneath their feet. He could feel the breath of Greyback as he taunted Harry with the possibility of his rape, as he forced him to watch his friends die under their hands.

Remus and Luna had been the last straw for him. Filled with grief his magic had set him free in time to save Luna but Remus's blank stare still haunted him. Fawkes had brought him Gryffindor's sword while his magic set the base on fire. Voldemort didn't even have time to see him come his power's flare leaving what looked like wings behind him.

But the blood… shaking Harry headed to the shower. He knew that the blood would never leave him that even if he scrubbed his skin raw it would still be there, while the scars held on to the nightmare and past he wanted to forget.

The shower was a relief to his muscles and mind. What he did not expect was that the unicorns had shown up early giving him a chance to paint them under the moonlight while there cream silk coats glinted. He sat for hours mixing into his paint his magic giving each that otherworldly feeling that went to well with his painting of the magical world.

For each painting he put enough of his magic in it that no one would be able to replicate them or his technique. He also had an exhibit coming up, a surprise for the people of Japan. He needed another five paintings to accompany the ones that he had chosen for the Exhibit of the Heart and he knew the ones that he was going to do.

The unicorns helped him calm and by the time he had finished the sun had risen into high noon. Smiling at his guest he entered the kitchen mixing sugar and milk one of the unicorns favorite dish and gave his guest their treats before falling asleep against the lead stallions hide until tomorrow morning.

L. sat staring pointlessly at his computer screen. No matter how hard he stared he could not concentrate, the image of Harry was on his mind. The data that was displayed on the screen was all about the Lord Harry Potter.

It told him that his parents were murdered and house set ablaze and that the criminal had only marked Harry for a latter purpose. He went to live with his mother's sister, going to school with his cousin showing marks that where not that high and yet he suspected more especially since his grades where only right below his cousins. His uncle worked for a drill company so that could mean that he did once come to Japan before but that was only a possibility. Then at age eleven what records he had pretty much vanished when he went to a private school.

Records showed the grades he achieved high in some average in others; it also showed that he had a degree in healing and battle a strange combination. His school had been attacked and destroyed by the man that had marked Harry.

Yet it was his family history that was most interesting. The Potters were indeed lords who had all gone to the same school as Harry, while his mother was a commoner. His godfather was also a lord and had named Harry his heir when Harry was thirteen before he mysteriously died leaving everything but a small amount to the young lord.

Most shocking was that another man who was in Harry's godfather's will had been killed by the man who was after Harry. The attacks on Harry stopped shortly after that and it left L. to ponder and the connections.

The young Lord Potter could have killed his godfather to obtain money yet that was highly improbable. It also seemed to leave the young lord with paranoia if that was any clue to how Harry had acted in the crowd today most likely from having a mad man, for that is all he could have been to have marked and hunted a child for eighteen years.

The data also stated that the lord had just brought a house six months ago and was living alone. Sighing he leaned back into his chair. The data was pointless in things that he wanted, no real medical records or legal records except his birth record along with his school records that were near impossible to obtain. The whole thing seemed fake and he would have said a wild goose chase for someone that did not exists if he had not seen Harry.

A knock on the door brought him from his thoughts and Mello followed by Near entered. The boys were the next in line for success in Whammy's house and the y each held a look of admiration on their young faces. "Yes?" The boys look sheepish and it was Mello that spoke up, not a surprise considering that he was the louder bolder of the two. "We have some information on Wizard."

L. had never thought one sentence could affect him as that one did. He stood up and grasped their shoulders. "What?" all thoughts of the Lord Potter gone as the case he was meant to be working on came into his line of sight. The boys shivered slightly and he pulled back sitting in silence waiting…. "well there is a whisper going around that he is doing a surprise art show in one of the galleries here in Japan in five days… we couldn't find out where they say he normally shows up in the middle of the night and leaves his paintings on the walls."

It was enough for L. turning to his computer he banished all thoughts of Harry from his mind. He knew that they would most likely never meet again and despite the abrupt pain in his chest he had a case to solve. A case of murder and paintings not one filled with his past and green hypnotic eyes.

That was how Watari found him dozing in his chair muttering of green eyes when he went to give his ward his cake. Making up his mind he set out to find Lord Potter and bring the two abnormal young men together for hopefully the better.


	4. Chapter 3

Death's Magical Connection

_Sadly I do not own either death note or harry potter all that I do own is this story idea and the puppetry that is required to make the characters do what I want. Ps. Thanks to those that reviewed and commented I enjoyed the wonderful advice._

**Chapter 3**

L. sat watching the hundreds of screens that had been set up on all the known art galleries three days after receiving word of Wizards surprise. He had been then sat watching for three days and so far only one thing was out of place.

One the third day one Lord Potter turned up. He was walking abnormally compared to the grace he had when they had meet, as though burdened with something heavy. The stranger part was that the grace in his step had returned when he had left.

He had come and gone rather quickly and yet L. seemed to recall every detail of Lord Potter and it appeared that despite the fact he was still wearing a kimono no one took notice.

Harry was smiling with pride. He had done it again and it was all thanks to the maraurders. Harry had the surprise galleries down to a fine art. He would place a notice me not charm on himself and the paintings then carry them to the gallery under his father's invisibility cloak.

After the drop off he started to walk around, deciding that since he was out he might as well do the shopping for that week. It was subconsciously that he went into the tea and sweet shop that L. had shown him. Harry was finding himself there every time that he went out.

He could not explain it, it was as though he desired the company of a man he had only meet once. Also he was in frustration at the man who called himself a letter. He had been trying to paint the man since there meeting and yet he still could not get the image correct. It was as though something was missing.

Shopping was simple and now night was falling and Harry could hardly hold in the excitement. The plan was simple and just as the clock stuck ten thirty Harry finished dressing. He wore a loss fitting black outfit that would blend into the background of the gallery.

Appariting silently into the gallery he went and uncovered his paintings and set to work taking some of the others down. Carefully putting them on the manager's desk before he hung up his own.

If L. had been a normal being he would have been asleep but it was thanks to his insomnia that he noticed movement. There had been no sign of change since the taping had begun and now nearing eleven a shadow could be seen passing though one of the galleries.

He watched carefully as the shadow he had now identified as human wove his way through the gallery seemingly knowing the layout. It indicated that he had been there recently or very often, he would have to go over the past few days for his suspect.

It was obviously not a thief seeing as he had placed all the portraits that were previously hung on to the managers desk before hanging his own. He was delicate with the paintings that he had taken down tending to them as a mother tends to her sick child.

He made sure that each was well before leaving them be, but when it came to hanging his own, it was done nonchalantly. He obviously did not understand the value of his own paintings; it told L. that he had low self-confidence.

Nothing he had thought about this man fit his previous profile. He had thought him full of poise that he would not get caught. That this painter was bored and was doing this for fun, like he had nothing better to do which indicated wealth.

From his assumption so far of this man was the opposite. This man was shy only furthered by his reluctance to show his face. He was also was moving in a way that indicated caution of that of a low born, much like that of a street urchin, raised with swift movements that were highlighted with accuracy.

It was exactly at midnight, that he finished after rechecking the other paintings. L. was watching the screen with interest wondering how he got in and out without being noticed. Suddenly he was gone, like the shadow he had shown up in he left with just the slight light being shown.

Harry released a sigh of relief as he entered his house. He knew he would have to make a guest appearance so that he would never be suspected as a painter. He understood that wealthy people would often go to great lengths to try and buy his pictures.

Bell like laughter erupted from his mouth; he had placed a sticking charm to each painting. Any who knew his paintings also knew that only the painter could remove them. Harry was considerate though and to show his apparition always left a painting hanging.

He left paintings of his friends so that they could travel the world going to places that they loved and wished to return to. Hedwig had gone to Venice, Hermione hung in Washington's library, Luna and her Krumpled Horn Snorklax rested in London and now Remus holding his son, both in their wolf form, rested in Japan.

He grinned slipping out of the skin tight outfit and into the silk kimono that was traditional, or so he had been told. By the time he was dressed and heading out it was eight in the morning. Harry knew that the gallery would be crowded. In fact most of the galleries that discovered his paintings had started a guest list that only the rich and wealthy were allowed to view first.

It took only a few hours to walk to the gallery and only a few minutes before he heard the protest and awe of people. Making his way through the crowd, a near impossible task considering his paranoia, he made head way to the door.

A large guard was standing was standing in the path of entry. "Hello may I please pass." The man before him was at least seven feet and pure muscle. "Sorry little miss but no one is allowed in that is not on the list." Harry glared "you will want to let me in…I am also male." The last came out in a growl and the larger man let out a barking laugh that could rival Sirius.

"Oh and why would I let you in little man?" Harry grinned wickedly. To the older man it held the view of some old war veteran that knew something that he did not, something that would end in his death.

"Would you get your manager?" The larger man went and hundreds of the people outside were demanding why he should be let in and not them. The manager was a stuffy man that wore extra fine clothing for the Wizard surprise display.

"Who are you?" Harry smiled "I am someone that would like to enter and view the paintings." The man sneered "these paintings are to be viewed only by the" he looked at Harry with a sneer "wealthy and not the tourist." Before Harry could open his mouth a voice that had been taunting Harry for nearly a week called out to him. "Ah Lord Potter I was wondering when you would show up."

L. was not all that surprised that someone as wealthy as Harry would show up to such an extravagant event he was after all one of the most wealthiest men alive but what was surprising was the way he was dealing with the pompous people that were stopping him.

Most nobles would wave there wealth around and demand entry some would even have used a bribe to enter the most popular gallery in Japan at the moment. It was a mystery to L. as to why this man was different.

So when L. had spotted Lord Potter he could not help but watch feeling his heart beating with great speed in his sight fell upon the strange clothed lord.

After watching how Harry handled the bouncer he thought it was high time to intervene.

Before L. could stop him he had called out to Lord Potter and grinned darkly at the manager's face. The man's face paled and the crowd was silent for the first time since the gallery had discovered the paintings in their places.

Then the whispers started. Lord Potter was one of the more used ones and Harry's face was red with embarrassment. Finally the manager pulled himself together "you're the Lord Potter." Harry nodded shyly as people started to pull out phones, no doubt calling the presses.

Harry then pulled a stunt that amazed them all. L. could not believe his eyes as Harry turned and bowed to the crowd. Then in a whimper pleaded to them all " please do not call anyone. I wish to live in peace not in the papers. I just wish to be left alone." The voice was s and desperate L. knew that none were going to call.

It was the managers turn to bow and with a wave of his hand beckoned the Lord Potter in. Harry smiled nervous thanks and entered the gallery. Harry did not stop to greet anyone instead heading to L. who stood in front of the painting of the hippogriff entitled Buckbeak's Escape. It had Sirius riding on the sky with Buckbeak.

It did not show Sirius's face, mainly because he was still a wanted man, but also it was from his point of view from when he and Hermione had saved them both. "Do you like the painting L., Watari?" they nodded but it was Watari that answered further.

"Yes I must admit that it is wonderful but the unicorns happens to be my favorite." Harry nodded and without thinking spoke "understandable, they are magnificent beast that are the symbol of purity almost as much as the phoenix represents…" L. interrupted him "life and death we know." Harry shock his head "no the symbol of spirit and nobility."

L. had to admit he had never heard of that one "is that the symbol of your house?" Harry shock his head smiling at L.'s question. "Not really the Potter family has no symbol. It is one of the few that does not."

"Really that seems abnormal considering the age and size of wealth." Before Harry could retaliate a flash caught their attention. L. suspected that the manager had called the press to further the gallery once the pictures left, but Harry's reaction was just like he was, unanticipated.

Harry was having a panic attack, it was the best way to describe what he was expecting. He had tried to turn and get into a fighting stance but the clothing he was wearing only resulted with him on the floor fighting to breath. The entire gallery froze at the sight of the world's most prestige's man on the floor in a panic.

"Harry, Harry, listen to me, calm down breath…" L. was worried Harry was going to pass out if he did not start to breathe… too late. Lord Harry Potter was on the ground passed out from the stress the panic attack had put onto his body.

Picking up the boy L. winced at how light he was even with the full kimono outfit. "Watari the car, and have Whammy come by and take picture I trust no one else." The elderly man nodded rushing surprisingly quick for his age.

Harry woke up to white. There was no sound, no color, no people, just white. He hated white it was even worse than the color black. How he saw it was that while black was dismal the end to the beginning white was nothing. It was not life not goodness and most importantly it was going to drive him mad.

He tried to rise off of what he guessed was a bed, considering the softness that he rested upon, only to find his wrist tied to the bed. He did not panic as most people would instead his mind went into combat mode. If he screamed that would attract people that had him captive.

He struggled and managed to dislocate one of his shoulders when the door opened. It managed to reveal L. who was wide eyed at his position. "What are you doing?" it was a simple enough question that Harry should have been able to answer easily and yet … "would you believe me if I say resting?"

L. could not help but laugh at the response to the question and position that Harry was in. "not really considering you now have more injures then you came in with." His head indicated towards his dislocated shoulder.

Harry laughed nervously and slammed his weight against his shoulder, painfully knocking it into place then turned to grin at L. "do you have any proof?" L.'s eyebrows were no longer visible. He knew from experience that dislocating and relocating was painful and yet there was this rich lord blowing it off like it was nothing but a bug bite.

"You are quite strange." The look in Harry's eyes faded into a remorseful forced smile "yeah just can't seem to be normal. Mind untying me I have a problem with being restraint like this." L. did not move and Harry was growing nervous. "Look I really can't stand being tied up." L. nodded "I already came to that conclusion. What I would like to know is do you have a severe case of sikzofrenia paranoia?"

Harry glared and growled unnaturally like a real dog or wolf would. L. had never heard something as realistic as that and though he was tempted to step back he moved forward pressuring the youth upon the bed. "Well do you have sikzofrenia paranoia?"

"I don't know." L. blinked unsure how that was possible unless the young lord never went to the doctor, and considering that he had dislocated his shoulder to get out of a bed…. "Why did you not go to get it confirmed and treated?"

It took another half an hour and Harry trying to dislocate his shoulder again for L. to give in and untie the young lord without further answers. "Do you think you can tell me where I am so that I can go home?" It was L.'s turn to shack his head no.

"I will have us driven so that you do not pass out again and this time without anyone to help you." Harry rolled his eyes and muttered something that he most likely did not want L.'s fine hearing to pick up, too bad nothing ever goes as you want it. "I live alone anyway so it really would not matter."

"Then I will set up cameras and a guard so that in case something does happen to you I can help." "No!" This was not Harry's normal reaction; for one thing it was loud and held the authority of a Lord. L. knew he was hiding something and now he knew it was somewhere at his house.

"Why not?" Harry blushed at his sudden outburst. "The can stay but the cameras I can't do…technology doesn't really work around be."

After a long discussion and an even longer car ride L. found himself in front of a traditional Japanese household that would even leave a large dent in his own fortune, it left L. wondering just how rich Harry really was. In the end a guard was left and only one camera placed at the front of the house was the best Harry would give in to.

Harry could not believe that this was happening. He stared at the guards that wore rich suites and sunglasses so cliché if you asked him but no one seemed to. "Are any of you hungry?" none of them answered until one of their stomachs growled. "I guess i will make some dinner, Lasagna good for you?" they nodded "alright just wash up in your rooms they should have your names on them, and stay out of the garden please."

The smell of the lasagna and the taste not including the rooms and manners of the boy they were watching they knew they were going to a nice time watching this young man. They were rather surprised he lived alone and by the money and house followed by the fact that he was a Lord…it left them pondering.

They had a job to do find out if the boy had anything out of the ordinary and report to L. . At first they really didn't mind doing this but now that they meet this lad they felt bad. Hopefully he did not do anything they would have to report about.

All Harry could think was that it was nice to take care of someone and hopefully he did not get caught with magic. Summoning the paprika so that the chocolate would not burn, he heard gasp turned and found the guards gapping at him…now he was really in some deep trouble. "Hi guys, chocolate cupcakes?"


	5. Chapter 4

**Death's Magical Connection**

_Sadly I do not own either death note or harry potter all that I do own is this story idea and the puppetry that is required to make the characters do what I want._

He could not believe that he had been exposed this early on. Sighing as the guards nodded and went mouths agape to the table were they awaited said cupcakes. Shaking his head Harry took a vial out of a cabinet and took out a potion.

This potion would safely erase their memory of the past half hour and was safer than a memory charm. See memory charms would erase but never how much was needed and could have side effects the potion only erased half an hour for one dosage. It also worked well on cupcakes.

Entering the room he passed the coated cupcakes and smiled as each man passed out. Alright he admitted that they tended to knock people out and have them sleep until the next morn, but they would be under the illusion that they had just gone to bed.

Chuckling softly Harry levitated them into their rooms and after making them as comfortable as possible, meaning he transfigured their cloths to pajamas while pulling the covers over them, Harry headed towards the garden to paint.

Movement was what drew L. out of what many would consider a pout that he denied as being lost in thought.

He had been expecting a phone call from the guards with pictures of the house so that a layout could be a set up. The movement had come from the back, meaning that someone was up at 10:46 and in the back yard.

They seemed to move like a cat slinking in and out of his vision finally stopping at a cherry tree. Taking the camera and zooming past the fence, a feat that would be impossible if not for the fact he had made the camera himself, and saw Harry.

The young boy was dressed in an almost see through white cloth like material, so see though in fact that he could see the white undergarments that lay beneath.

His skin was glistening like a fairy from the stories he had heard and disbelieved as a child. Pulled out of his daze when Harry raised an arm, out of the tree flew a white creature. Upon further inspection the animal was identified as a white barn owl, a rare breed on its own much less in Japan.

` Harry was whispering to the thing petting it and the bird was returning the affection with great valor. Then the owl held out it's leg and Harry attached a letter to the creature before it nipped playfully at the young man's fingers and soured off into the night.

Harry stood there watching as the bird flew out of sight then turned and went rather slowly as though it pained him to walk to the other side of the tree vanishing from L.'s camera. The scene had been one that would have been seen more in a child's story book or the paintings by Wizard not something one saw on camera.

L. decided to lay down away from the computer screens and monitors. Harry had seemed quite interested in Wizard's paintings so it could be plausible that he had obtained an owl like that in the hall of Venice… it left to many questions unanswered for L.'s taste.

It was the birds out in the cherry blossom tree that alerted Harry that he had fallen asleep outside once again painting. Listening to the inside of the house he heard the slight scuffle of feet as his 'bodyguards' woke up. Stretching like the cat he stood and headed inside.

"Good morning." Harry had been surprised to see them cooking breakfast and thought that since no one noticed him he would greet them, he did not expect what had happened.

The guard that had been cooking some eggs had turned and started to say good morning before he dropped the pan he had in his hand and the metal on wood crash drew the others attention.

Mouths gapped at him and he could not understand why they all where blushing.

The guards could not stand the sight of the angelic being in front of them. The dew from the morning had made his outfit of white thin silk see though so that everything was on display for them to see but his most scared area leaving it up to the imagination.

His height was shorter but nothing truly noticeable as his black hair hung in a I have just been shagged looked, and since the clothes were ruffled it left many things to mind. Yet it was that smile and glint of life in his almond shaped eyes that drew there picture to completeness.

Harry frustrated by the silence left the room to go get ready for the day. It was not until he spotted his image in the mirror on his way to shower that he understood what had happened.

A shout of "Perverts!" was heard all down the street that morning and the guard smirked and blushed as they finished making breakfast.

L. had tried calling the complex yet none of the hired guards answered and now he was irritated at the lack of communication.

Now he sat in a car Watari on his side heading to their location. It was curious as to why they would not answer the phone when he was the only one that would call on the phone that they were given and it left a mystery that he had a deep desire to solve.

When he finally arrived at the compound he was taken aback by its beauty, the simplicity and for some reason the moment his feet touched the ground he felt a strange calm that would normally escape him take control over his entire being.

It was much like looking at the pictures painted by Wizard. Without conscious thought his eyes closed and his breathing started to regulate while his shoulders rose to their proper posture.

"L. what are you doing?" Instantly L. found himself slouching in his normal day walk, both he and Watari were confused about the sudden change in behavior but neither questioned it.

Turning to look behind the car stood Lord Potter followed by all the hired guard holding two bags of groceries each. The guards started to sweat in panic at the sight of their boss, how could they not when they suddenly realized that something they had done was done incorrectly.

L. glared at the guard as they each took a step backwards. "L. stop scaring the guard or they will drop the groceries and then I will have to go out again…" L. turned to Harry and melted at his clothing. He was wearing a light green kimono that had diamonds imbedded in a flower tree pattern. It matched his eyes and threw him for a loop all he could do was stare.

L. nodded and looked away from the guards as they quickly scurried inside desperate to escape the wrath of their employer. It did not matter he would question them later for now he would find out what he could about Harry. He followed Harry and company inside the house giving a feeling of welcome and comfort he could not find even in Whammy house wrapped its arms around him.

"L. would you like tea or some other drink?" L. stopped his observation and nodded heading to the kitchens when something caught by the smell of paint. "You paint." L. saw Harry freeze at the statement and nod hesitantly.

It was something he had seen often on guilty parties when they were hiding something of importance. It was something that L. intended to find out. For some reason L. felt a twinge of guilt and saw a glimpse of Boy. L. shrugged it off as nothing the feeling still there but not as important.

_**To all those loyal readers of my story I must apologize but college came up and took up most of my writing time I will try to update again soon but forgive me if they are short chapter… Thank you for reading and staying with my story **_

___**The Dream Walker**_


End file.
